fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Godzilla: King of Monsters/The Battle Continues Expansion Pack
'Godzilla: The Battle Continues '''is the second Expansion pack for Godzilla: King of Monsters. It will feature all the new stuff that is exclusive to the Neo port of the game. It will come in handy if you don't have the Neo console so you can have access to all the stuff (except for the ''Gojira ''DVD). It will also feature a brand new plot to fit with the new environments and try to fit ''Godzilla 1954 ''into its own plot. Gameplay The gameplay is mostly the same as Godzilla: King of Monsters. Plot In 2003, KIRYU had its massive, final battle with GODZILLA in the streets of Tokyo. When the battle drew to its end, Kiryu’s DNA computer reawoke its instincts as the former King of the Monsters, GODZILLA 1954. The giant cyborg carried Godzilla out into the ocean, and the two plummeted into the Japan Trench, where the younger monster was laid at the bottom of the sea, and allowed to heal from his battle. Kiryu, having absorbed much of Godzilla’s atomic heat ray, shut down its circuitry…and began to change. The techno-organic heart in its chassis was beginning to mutate and fuse with the skeleton in its frame…expelling inorganic material…growing new nervous systems, new muscles, new organs and a new brain. The original Godzilla from 1954 is back. And it's not happy. A scientist went to an old senseii for answers. The master warned the scientist that Godzilla was returning…the TRUE Godzilla, and the original that laid waste to Japan. And he does. (''At this part, you play as 1954 Godzilla) The 1954 Godzilla rises out the ocean and starts rampaging through Osaka, smashing buildings one by one. Then, suddenly, the modern day Godzilla arrives to fight his grandfather'' (you play as Modern Godzilla in this part). 1954 Godzilla beats up the modern Godzilla and leaves. It becomes clear that 1954 Godzilla is trying to get to America. Because America was the one that dropped the atomic bomb and mutated the first Godzilla to begin with. Modern Godzilla rallies Anguirus and Mothra to try and stop his grandfather and they set out and follow his trail. ''(Play as 1954 Godzilla here) ''8 Hours later, 1954 Godzilla makes his way to the California Coast, destroys the city of Malibu and begins rampaging his way towards San Francisco. Not even the best forces United States Army can stop the monster ''(because hey, if Japan can't stop him, then why would America). Within an hour, Godzilla 1954 finally arrives in San Francisco causing major collateral damage and killing thousands upon thousands of people. (Play as either Godzilla, Anguirus, or Mothra) ''Godzilla, Anguirus and Mothra follow the trail of destruction that Godzilla 1954 has caused. The trail ends in the coast of San Francisco. The 3 monsters are forced to climb out the water to follow Godzilla 1954 and see where his rampage of destruction will lead them. Finally, Godzilla, Mothra, and Anguirus spot Godzilla 54' attacking Los Angeles. They run after him and challenge him in combat. 54 Godzilla charges at the 3 monsters and faces them in combat. The 3 monsters are equally matched against the most powerful incarnation of Godzilla (1954). (''Play as Mothra here) Mothra fights Godzilla 1954, but he simply plows Mothra into the US Bank Tower , smashing it on top of her. (Play as Anguirus here) Anguirus battles 1954 Godzilla and is a worthy opponent, but Godzilla breaks Anguirus' front legs, rendering him unable to fight. (Play as Modern Godzilla here) Modern Godzilla fights 1954 Godzilla in an epic battle, but even he is no match for the original Godzilla. Finally, the U.S. scientists and the Japanese Ministry find a leftover sample of the Oxygen Destroyer and attempt to use it in the form of a giant hypodermic needle. They fly to Los Angeles in a military jet while Modern and '54 Godzilla are fighting. They have to be careful. If they hit the wrong Godzilla, '54 Godzilla will be here to spread terror for years to come. They time it right and fire the Oxygen Destroyer injection into 54 Godzilla, finally causing the monster to disintegrate into nothingness, as he did 58 years ago. Modern Godzilla picks up the badly injured Anguirus, and he and Mothra walk away from the ruins of the city and head back to Monster Island. The End Category:Subpages Category:Expansion Packs Category:Godzilla: King of Monsters Category:Godzilla (series)